Rebirth of the Counsel
by Plagiarizing-Myself
Summary: Luke sets out to pass on the ways of the jedi but feels he does not know enough of the jedi way to teach it. How will the jedi order survive?
1. Prologue

All Star Wars™ related characters, etc. are property of there respective owner/s not me.

Star Wars Episode VII  
Rebirth of the Counsel  
(Prologue) .

A mysterious cloaked figure stepped through the spotless halls of a Coruscant tower. His brown tattered cape trailing behind him as the light from the identical windows that lined the hall illuminated it while still keeping his face hidden behind the inaccessible hood of his cloak. A metallic cylinder hung from his belt loop hitting against his leg with each step he took down the seemingly never ending hallway. 

The corridor was strange in a way that it was completely empty of all life forms with the equally strange exception of the cloaked man walking the gleaming spotless floors. His footsteps echoed through the halls as he continued on.

He could sense his destination was close but where? That was the question. He kept close attention of his surroundings without ever lifting his head from under his hood. Apart from the hallway he could sense that the force was once strong here, stronger than he could have ever imagined. He stopped sensing and began to know. He now knew that his destination was closer than it had ever been when he stopped at an old worn out door that was at one time automatic. But with the force, any door could be _made_ to be automatic. The door swiftly opened without any electricity, electronics, or batteries it was only energized by the force.

He stepped in to the room and saw a circle of many chairs. No one could be seen sitting in these chairs but he knew they weren't empty. He knew he had finally found his home. He stepped further into the room towards a hollowed-out spherical chair. He could once again sense a strong uplifting in the force. Suddenly and with little warning an elderly and wise voice popped into his mind. "_Ah, Master Luke come to visit me again you have, done well you have. But to know more of the way of the Jedi, you want hmm? Hesitate not my friend, search your feelings and learn, the ways of the Jedi you already know."_ Although the voice was gone it lingered in his mind as he exited the room. 

As Luke Skywalker once again journeyed down the sterile hallway the words of Master Yoda remained in his head. _"Search your feelings and learn, the ways of the Jedi you already know." _This was partially true as Luke had mastered the powers of the force and had learned that he must only think of others, a Jedi is selfless. But how was he to teach others the way of the Jedi if this was all he knew? Luke felt his knowledge of the Jedi diminishing as he continued walking perplexed by the depth of Yoda's words.

Luke, still cloaked exited the tower and walked over to the landing pad where his small space craft sat. He opened the top and hopped in, pulling the safety straps over his torso. He made a flawless take off and lifted into the traffic congested air. As he flew swiftly through the maze of air vehicles and sky scrapers he began to unbury his feelings. There was confusion, contentment, the longing for knowledge, and annoyance of the aggressive Coruscant flyers that constantly pulled in front of him barely avoiding colliding with his front end. These feelings lacked great importance so he began to bury deeper he felt that he missed his sister Leia. Then he realized, his sister is who he must pass on his knowledge to! Luke's memories turned to Yoda once again he remembered the elder once telling him the force is strong in his family.

Luke's mind remained on wise Master Yoda. Thoughts of the elder's many wise words filled his mind. He could never remember when or where the words were said just that they were of great importance. Words of even greater importance popped into Skywalker's head and lingered for a short moment showing him a much needed hope. They told him something simple and uplifting, yet with meanings buried deeper than the planet's core. For the final time they echoed in his mind telling him, "_To teach is to learn…"_


	2. Chapter I

All Star Wars™ related characters, etc. are property of  
there respective owner/s not me.

* * *

Star Wars Episode VII  
Rebirth of the Counsel  
(Chapter I)

Luke's small aircraft fluttered swiftly onto a landing pad near a towering building. He walked impatiently towards the skyscraper's entrance. The red glowing sign above read _hotel, _it flickered portraying the low amount of maintenance this building had been subjected to. As he entered the lobby he pulled down the hood of his cloak and stepped up to the counter to find a boggy looking hotel worker accompanied by a broken down service droid. Luke stood before the slightly overweight female twi'lek. Her blood-shot eyes underlined with deep slowly darkening bags met Luke's and then once again turned away.

"Could you show me to room 18C?" Luke asked trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"Don't count on it" The irritable twi'lek replied in an annoying tone.

"I need to go to room 18C" Luke restated with a fake smile on his face.

"It's too late at night, why don't you go home huh?" She growled even more irritating than before.

"You will escort me to room 18C, it is your only desire" Luke stated truthfully waving his hand briefly.

"I will take you to room 18C, it is my only desire" The twi'lek regurgitated as she sat up from behind the service counter and began to lead Luke down the dimly lit hallway.

Luke followed the pudgy hotel worker as she waddled across the hallway's carpeted floors. They came to a brightly illuminated stairwell next to an open elevator door with a busy maintenance droid inside searching for a 'misplaced' welding torch. Luke felt a bit of irony as he continued up the ascending stairs.

Up and up he followed. From stair case to stair case passing many heavy metal doors that waited at the top of each fleet to greet him and then quickly bid him farewell again. This process continued for an uncountable number of times until his guide came to a quick stop at an almost random door. She opened the door and walked through giving that familiar image of the polite gesture of holding the door but then leaving it unfulfilled as she nearly closed the door on Luke's face, Luke grasping the door handle just in time.

His guide walked again down another labyrinth like hallway seemingly identical to the last and equally as poorly lighted. Luke looked at the doors beside him reading there worn numbers. Until he finally saw a number remotely close to the room he was searching for. Two moments and a minute later the obese twi'lek came to a much needed stop as she panted with exhaustion.

"Hear ya' are" she informed as she waddled further down the hall stopping at a restroom.

Luke stood before the aging door. Bits of grey paint were peeled off of the rusty door revealing its strong iron body. _So this is the hotel that cheapo found for us to stay in _Luke thought, as he knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. Luke saw a lonely eyeball emerge from a slot near the top of the door and then disappear right before the door opened to reveal the occupant of the room.

"Hey buddy, so you finally found the place did ya?" The familiar voice of Han Solo questioned as Luke entered the room.

"Yeah, had quite a time with these Coruscant flyers though" Luke replied looking aggravated.

"Ha, Yeah. Well it took you long enough, we've been up waitin' for ya for the good part of the night!" Han joked as he showed Luke in. Luke's sister Leia came into view as Han moved out of Luke's way. She walked over and gave Luke a short hug then pulled away from him.

"How was your tr-" CRASH! The Large pane glass window of Luke, Han, and Leia's hotel room, gave way to a small hole from which a small egg-shaped metallic object came bursting threw. Luke and Han half ran over to it to investigate. Han waited a moment before giving it a perplexed look until he noticed a small flashing red light on the side of it. "It's a bomb!" He yelled. Luke pulled his light saber from his belt loop and ignited it. The small metallic cylinder burst to life in a green tinted hissing beam. He slashed the glass of the window into a million shards and kicked the bomb as hard as he could, hoping it would not explode. The object hurled out the window and down towards the streets exploding before reaching the ground.

Luke crawled out through the window to search for the deliverer of the bomb. He stepped onto the small ledge that lined each level of the sky scraper and looked around his light saber still active. He looked sideways, up, down, and in every other direction that could possibly be imagined… no one. Luke crawled back through the broken window obtaining a scratch from the shattered glass on his way in. He looked at Leia and Han.

"What'd ya do that for?" Han demanded.

"We don't have any money to pay for a broken window" He added completely unconcerned that just a minute ago they had almost died.

It had become a regular occurrence in there days. A brush with death was more common than Han brushing his teeth.

"Were not staying" Luke stated trying to be calming.

"What'd ya mean 'were not staying'? Of course were staying do you think I paid for this fine hotel room for nothing?"

"What do you mean 'fine' hotel? This has to be the worst hotel on Coruscant" Luke argued.

"Luke's right Han, we can't stay here… the hotel administration will be here any minute to see what happened" Leia remarked trying to convince Han that they had to leave, while her and Luke knew the real reason was because of the bomber.

"Alright, alright we'll leave, but I hope you guys realize how much money this cost me"

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled open the heavy door. He passed through and looked down the hallway. The overweight Twi'lek he had met earlier was approaching their room. He turned his head the other way. His heart jumped when he saw another hotel worker approaching from the opposite direction. Luke scrambled back into the room.

"The hotel workers are coming!" Luke exclaimed

"So, give 'em the old one two"

"Are you insane?" Luke protested "We're already in enough trouble now! We'll have to go out through the window."

"Oh yeah, you mean that one, THE ONE YOU BROKE INTO A MILLION PIECES!" Han yelled

"Shhh, quiet down they'll hear you!" Leia said sternly.

"Common" Luke said "out the window, it's the only way."

Luke once again carefully stepped out through the broken window, except this time Han and Leia followed. They went around the corner of the building before climbing up to the ledge that lined the next row of windows. Luke pressed his face up against the glass, the room appeared empty. He once again ignited his light saber and slashed through the window in an identical motion. A loud crashing sound echoed through the pitch black room. The only lighting present was that from the blade of Luke's saber. Suddenly there was a click and the room's light snapped on to reveal an elderly Zabrak and a child sitting up in a worn bed. The Elderly Zabrak reached for in his night stand drawer and reveled a blaster he held it up pointing it straight at them. They were caught…


	3. Chapter II

All Star Wars™ related characters, etc. are property of  
there respective owner/s not me.

Star Wars Episode VII  
Rebirth of the Counsel  
(Chapter II)

Luke kept his light saber held tight in the grip of his now sweaty palms as the Elderly Zabrak leapt up from bed using the nightstand for support. He kept the blaster raised high as he put his back against the wall behind him still using the nightstand for support. He rummaged in the drawer searching for something.

"He's getting another blaster!" Luke half yelled as he dived towards the elder. He flew through the room coming closer and closer while the Zabrak continued to search through the drawer quickly. Finally he seemed to have found what he was looking for he pulled it out and slowly put it on his face. Only then did Luke realise that it wasn't a weapon but a pair of very large glasses. The elder now aware of his surroundings quickly moved out of the way of Luke, flying towards where he has stood. Now that the elder had moved the only thing to stop Luke was a solid brick wall.

"Luke!" Leia yelled as his head collided with the stone cold wall, he was knocked out.

* * *

Everything was dark. He could only see himself standing in the darkness alone. He had his light saber in his hand. Suddenly an army of clone troopers appeared changing the endless darkness to a blinding white blaze where shots from hundreds of blasters fired at him. He had no place to run, no place to hide and no one to help him. He deflected as many shots from the blasters as he could, his light saber whizzing through the air so fast it was a thinned blaze of green light. One of the shots struck him deep in the arm the pain surged through it but he continued to fight until another shot hit him, this time in the knee. But he kept on fighting until one of the clone's blaster shot hit him in the stomach and he was knocked to the ground.

He was beat, another shot hit him in the stomach then another in the chest and then another, and another everyone causing more pain than the last. He was done for. Then he looked over he saw the elderly zabrak fighting the clone troopers, no not the elder this one was much younger and he didn't have a blaster but a hissing beam of light. He was a Jedi. Then he saw his sister Leia appear gripping the handle of a light saber fiercely whizzing it back and forth deflecting the shots and slicing the troopers in half. Then another two other Jedi appeared, and then another, and another. Soon he was surrounded by a whole army of Jedi each one of them clutching a light saber tightly and fighting off the army of troopers.

He tried to get up to help them fight expecting to fall back down. But there was no pain surging through him. He got up and ignited his hissing green light saber and jumped into battle. They were still out numbered but with each second there seemed to be fewer and fewer clone troopers. Soon there were even less, and if he wasn't mistaken the Jedi were now out numbering them. He fought on and with one final slash of his light saber the final clone trooper was dead.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes and sat up clutching his throbbing head. He had been lying in the back of a small air craft that wasflying through the air. He looked up to the front to see Han piloting the space ship with the Elderly Zabrak sitting in a seat next to him. Where was Leia? He continued to look up towards Han and the Elder still wondering where Leia was. Then he felt a soft tap on his back he turned around to see the small young Zabrak who was with the elder earlier sitting next to Leia behind him.

"Are you okay Mr. Luke?" He asked but Luke didn't respond his mind was still dwelling on his strange dream.

But then Luke came back to reality he looked at the child and opened his mouth," How would you like to become a Jedi?" he asked him casually.

"What?" Leia looked at Luke and then at the boy, "You don't even know this child's name".

"Alright then" Luke said "What's your name child?" he asked

"My name Kahul," he replied "Kahul Zut, my grandfather's name is Musta Kolar, and yes I would like to become a Jedi." He smiled and looked up a Luke

"Then youshall become one"


End file.
